wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Powerlevel Azuremyst Isle
Azuremyst Isle is the second area for the draenei. Goal * Leave the area at level 10 in 45 MINUTES to 1 HOUR. Preparation Obtain Level 6. This guide continues where the level 1-6 guide leaves off. Remember to keep a stack of food and or water. Notes By following this guide you will leave Azuremyst Isle at level 10 in 45 minutes to 1 hour with any of the 6 draenei classes. Start # Head west along the road to Azure Watch 48, 50. Turn in Quest:Travel to Azure Watch to Technician Dyvuun. # Enter the building and turn in Quest:Word from Azure Watch to Caregiver Chelian. # Make that Inn Your Home. # Visit Anchorite Fateema 48,51 to learn First Aid and accept Quest:Medicinal Purpose. # Visit Acteon 49, 51 and accept Quest:The Great Moongraze Hunt. # Head South East and kill Moongraze Stags and Root Trappers. # Return to Azure Watch 48, 50 and turn in Quest:The Great Moongraze Hunt to Acteon and accept the followup Quest:The Great Moongraze Hunt # Head over to Anchorite Fateema and turn in Quest:Medicinal Purpose. This should ding you level 7. # Turn to Daedal and accept Quest:An Alternative Alternative # Sell Junk and Repair. # Head North and pick up Azure Snapdragon Bulbs (Usually around the base of trees) while tracking down Moongraze Bucks. # Return to Azure Watch and turn in Quest:An Alternative Alternative to Daedal. Accept the followup Quest:The Prophecy of Velen. # Turn in Quest:The Great Moongraze Hunt to Acteon # Head South to Odesyus' Landing 47,70 and turn in Quest:The Prophecy of Velen to Admiral Odesyus. Accept Quest:A Small Start # Speak to "Cookie" McWeaksauce and accept Quest:Cookie's Jumbo Gumbo # Heast East down teh beach toward Geezle's Camp killing Skittering Crawlers as you go. # Pick up the Nautical Compass near the ruins 59,67 and Nautical Map by the large tree 58,66. # Return to Odesyus' Landing and turn in Quest:A Small Start to Admiral Odesyus and accept the follow up Quest:I've Got a Plant # Turn in Quest:Cookie's Jumbo Gumbo to "Cookie" McWeaksauce. # Speak to Archaeologist Adamant Ironheart and accept Quest:Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling # Speak to Priestess Kyleen Il'Dinare and accept Quest:Reclaiming the Ruins # Head North along the road scouring the forest for 'Pile of Leaves' and 'Hollowed Out Tree'. Both are found relatively close to Odesyus' Landing. # Head West to Wrathscale Point 40,75. Proceed to terminate Naga's and unearth 'Ancient Relics'. Focus on locating the relics first as you will most likely have to fight some Naga's to reach them. There is a good chance you will get a drop of a 'Rune Covered Tablet' that begins the Quest:Rune Covered Tablet # Return to Odesyus' Landing and turn in Quest:Precious and Fragile Things Need Special Handling to Archaeologist Adamant Ironheart. # Turn in Quest: Reclaiming the Ruins and [[Quest:Rune Covered Tablet to Priestess Kyleen Il'Dinare. # Turn in Quest:I've Got a Plant to Admiral Odesyus. (Afternote: the followups for this are fairly quick and easy) # You should be level 8 by now. Use your hearth stone or run back to Azure Watch to train your level 8 skills. # Sell Junk and Repair # Speak to Cryptographer Aurren 49,50 and accept Quest:Learning the Language. Read teh book and interact with the totem to accept Quest:Totem of Coo # Follow the ghostly Silverpine Ancestor Akida North East up the hill to the ruins. Interact with the Totem of Coo to complete the Quest:Totem of Coo # Accept Quest:Totem of Tikti. Hang glide off the top of the hill towards the river to the East. Run across the river to the Totem of Tikti 64,39. Interact with the totem to complete Quest:Totem of Tikti and accept the followup Quest:Totem of Yor # Run or swim south along the river to 63, 67. Swim to the bottom of the river bed and interact with the Totem of Yor to complete the Quest:Totem of Yor and accept the follow up Quest:Totem of Vark. # Run to 28, 62 and interact with the Totem of Vark to complete Quest:Totem of Vark and accept the follow up Quest:The Prophecy of Akida. # Deal Death to the Bristlelimb and obtain keys to unlock the cages. # IF you did not use your hearth stone earlier, use it now to return to Azure Watch. Speak to Arugoo of the Stillpine and complete Quest:The Prophecy of Akida. Accept the follow up Quest:Stillpine Hold # Sell and repair. You should be level 9 by now. # Head north along the road to High Chief Stillpine 46,20 and complete Quest:Stillpine Hold # Speak to Moordo and accept Quest:Beasts of the Apocalypse! # Head East across the road to Menagerie Wreckage 52,18. here you will find Ravager Specimen that drop the Ravager Hides you need. # Return to Moordo and complete Quest:Beasts of the Apocalypse!. # Speak to High Chief Stillpine and accept Quest:Search Stillpine Hold. # Speak to Stillpine the Younger and accept Quest:Chieftain Oomooroo. # Fight your way down into Stillpine HOld to 50,11 and interact with the Blood Crystal in the pond to complete Quest:Search Stillpine Hold and accept the followup Quest:Blood Crystals. Be sure to kill the chief and 9 Crazed Wildkin. # Return to High Chief Stillpine and complete Quest:Blood Crystals # Speak to Stillpine the Younger and complete Quest:Chieftain Oomooroo # You should now be level 10. # Head to The Exodar. Category:Guides Category:Draenei Category:Azuremyst Isle